Confusion and Clarity
by fishfreakio
Summary: One shot, Maura fears for Jane's safety...rizzles ensues.


Maura climbed the stairs to Jane's apartment, her heels echoing throughout the stairwell. She was headed to see her best friend and indulge in their regular Saturday night movie night complete with greasy food, beer for Jane, and of course wine for herself. Maura was in quite a good mood, as it was her turn to chose the movie and she had found an incredibly fascinating documentary on North Korea that she had been meaning to watch. Of course Jane would object, but she would ultimately give in and curl up on the couch and open her arms to Maura. Although she would never admit it, she found Jane's whining adorable and crawling into Jane's arms was always the highlight of her day.

Maura's mood abruptly worsened when her knock was unanswered. Maura had struggled in social situations and rejection was a constant and nagging worry in the back of her head, but rejection from Jane? That woman somehow had far more control over Maura's feelings than Maura cared to admit, even to herself. Unable to decide between insecurity and anger, she settled for a mix. Using her "emergency" key she let herself into Jane's apartment.

"Jane Rizzoli don't you dare tell me that you forgot about our movie night!"

Maura's attempt again went unanswered. She hung her coat neatly amidst the chaos that is Jane's hall cupboard. If anybody else lived in this state of disorder it would horrify Maura, but somehow Jane pulled it off. Maura carefully removed her boots and searched Jane's apartment to no avail, it seemed like Jane, her Jane, her best friend, had neglected her like so many people had done. Flopping onto Jane's couch she let out a frustrated and completely un-Mauralike sigh she picked up her phone, prepared to call Jane and give her a chance to explain before she jumped to conclusions. After all, Jane doesn't exactly work an average 9-5 job, she could be called in at pretty much any time. she could ev- Maura's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Jane's phone playing Maura's personal ringtone "The Death March" from across the room.

Maura sat in silence merely staring at the phone, letting it ring. Why on earth was Jane's phone sitting on her kitchen counter? Who in this day and age goes anywhere without their phone? Especially in Jane's line of work! As Maura crossed the room to collect the phone in question, she nearly tripped over Jane's wayward boots which had seemingly been ripped off and thrown haphazardly across the room. This was not unusual behavior for Jane, however she did normally clean up a little when she expected the doctors company. The question in Maura's mind however, was why Jane's boots were here, when she was not. Winter was still raging outside and Jane, always practical in nature, always wore sturdy boots in the winter months. Now curious and concerned the M.E opened the hall cupboard and saw that Jane's woolen winter coat was still there as well.

All feelings of insecurity, anger or frustration at Jane were instantly gone. Maura often had to remind Jane that intestines cannot influence one's judgement, but the doctor herself had a horrible sinking feeling in her gut. Maura stumbled to the kitchen. Hyperventilating now, Maura was trying to apply her breathing exercises but they weren't helping. Had somebody taken Jane? What if Hoyt had another apprentice? What if it was one of Doyle's enemies looking for some leverage? So many things could pose as a serious risk to Jane's life. She had many enemies that didn't play by the rules. Maura is an expert at wielding a scalpel but had no idea how to go about solving a mystery. Should she call someone? 911 perhaps? Or Korsak, that would get faster results. All she wanted was the warm embrace of Jane, her Jane. What if she never saw her again? Maura could not imagine her life without Jane, she was more of a family than Maura had over known. Jane's wild hair and swagger were daily comforts that Maura hadn't even realized that she'd taken for granted. Tears rolled freely down Maura's cheeks as she thought of her Jane.

Maura's panicked worries were interrupted by a gust of cold wind as the door to the apartment opened. There stood Jane, in all her sweaty glory, clad in spandex running pants and polar fleece. Her nose bright red from the cold and her face turning suddenly serious as she saw the distraught condition of her friend. Jane attempted to rush to console her friend, at the same time as Maura practically leapt into Jane's arms. Maura didn't even know what to think, she was so incredibly angry at Jane for scaring her, yet so unbelievably relieved to be holding her again. Maura held on to Jane for dear life, she never wanted to let this woman go. She had been forced to consider her life without this woman in it, and she was determined not to let that happen. She loved Jane Rizzoli and she never wanted to lose her again, even for an instant.

"Umm, Maur? Nice to see you too and all, but I can't exactly breathe here"

Maura realized how tight she had been grasping her friend and released her, pulling back ever so slightly. She stared blatantly at Jane, her face shiny from exertion and her nose a bright red, yet somehow it was beautiful...because it was Jane. Few things in life confuse Dr Maura Isles, but Detective Jane Rizzoli is beyond her comprehension. All she knows is that this woman, standing in front of her, is the single most important thing in her life. For once in her life the M.E didn't think, she merely acted. She brought her hand up to the back of the taller woman's head and pulled her down to her level as she caught her lips between her own, immediately melting as her favorite detective pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. Everything around her stopped as she was only attuned to one thing, Jane. She reveled in the feeling of Jane's tongue, the strength with which Jane held her, the soft lips she was sucking on, the wild untamed hair. Jane.

Maura had never been with a woman before, but it didn't even register that this was a woman, it obviously was not a man, it was just Jane and Jane felt so right. Maura was so overwhelmed by everything Jane that she quite literally became weak in the knees and the pair crumbled onto the floor, still attached to one another. These feelings and desires and been pent up for far too long, now that they'd been released there was no controlling them.

Jane awoke the next morning, naked on her hardwood floor, yet as warm and comfortable as could be as she held the magnificent Maura Isles in her arms. Jane wasn't entirely sure what she had missed the previous evening. She knew that Maura was coming over for movie night, Jane never missed movie night because it was a sure fire way to score some cuddles with her favorite doctor. Jane had gone out for a run to blow off some steam after a particularly frustrating argument with her ma. She had gotten a bit carried away and hadn't noticed how far away from home she was, she realized that she would be late, but had hoped that Maura wouldn't mind. She was certainly not expecting the welcome that she received. The M.E was beginning to wake, she rolled over and nuzzled her cold little nose into Jane's neck. The detective couldn't help but smile. No matter how expensive the doctors clothes were, or how much makeup she wore, she would never be as beautiful as she was in that moment. Jane planted a light kiss on Maura's forehead. Maura sleepily smiled and stretched, she lifted her head to rest on Jane's chest, allowing Jane to run her fingers through her hair. Jane couldn't remember ever being quite so content as she was in that moment. Few things in life confuse Detective Jane Rizzoli, but Doctor Maura Isles is beyond her comprehension. All she knows is that this woman, sleeping adorably in her arms, is the single most important person in her life.


End file.
